disosluions
by Melted Flames
Summary: chapter1 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Disillusions

summary: Sakura Haruno; single, sad and lonely, gets a letter in the mail one day. the letter is one of sorrow and thanks and is written anonymously. When she thinks she knows who wrote it, the town thinks of her as insane, but her friends wont rest until they solve the mystery.

Disclaimer: the anime, manga, and almost anything else (ruling out this story) I do not own. If it says Naruto (again, not this) it isn't mine!

Chapter two: impossible!

TenTen, Ino, and Hinata were all gathered around seventeen Letters. The letters had each been sent in the last three months, and were blatantly sad and written by someone who had faced obvious heart broke.

"you know," said TenTen, with a slight smirk on her face. "the writer seems to be sending messages with the first word of every paragraph. I mean, look." She pointed to one of the letters and underlined each first word.

_Dear Sakura,_

I am sorry for all that has happened to you, Konoha and your friends. I understand what you are going through and will always be there for you. As long as you know that, I am happy. But, you may be doubting me, so I am for now sorrowful. I am sorry that this is so short, and know in my dark heart that you know there is more then is written in ink. Of course, how could you not? I must leave, for I am being followed.

_Someone you would never expect,_

Anonymous 

"And then there's this one." Said Ino, putting in another letter.

_Dear Sakura,_

_Am. It is a word, which has been haunting me lately. Am I truly a person, with all of the blood on my hands? Am I truly able to make it up to those that I love with a vision of crimson blood?_

_Sorry. Sorry for all that people have done to you. They have deserted you, left you in the dark and underestimated you. Even I had, but now, looking back on my dark past, I see my mistake. Though I admit I never would have expected you to be the hokage's apprentice, I must say, I did have more hope for you then others._

_For_ all that people have done to you, you manage to be fine. It is an amazing skill of which most do not have. If only I had such a talent. I do not. 

_Leaving. People did it to you all of the time, didn't they? Somehow, you manage to shine on, never letting the thoughts ruin your mind. How you do it is unknown, but it is extraordinary nonetheless!_

_Yours truly,_

_Anonymous_

" So, who could have wrote it?" asked Hinata. She had grown you of her stutter after she first went out with Naruto; it was sort of comical in a way. A girl who used to stutter whenever she was near a guy to change so much when her world suddenly shared his. Ino raised her thin brow skeptically. "Well, who as left Sakura?" she asked. "Well, Naruto did before, but I don't think he wrote this. He's always with Hinata." Said TenTen as Hinata turned a deep shade of purple. "Who else has left her?" asked Ino, angrily as she rolled her eyes. "Sasuke did." Said Hinata. "No way! He's not the type to write romantic letters. So, that rules him out." "I suppose your right. It would have to be someone who we don't know then." Said Ino, frustrated that her first idea had been proven wrong.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

In her room reading yet another letter, was the girl people had been talking about. Sakura Haruno read the letter carefully, looking for any signs that it really had been him.

_Sakura,_

_I know I have been distant, though I do have a reason. And I know you doubt me for who I truly am. _

_Want is what turns most insane and wrong isn't it? What happens when you finally get what you spent your whole life trying to do and it is finally accomplished? I feel there is nearly nothing left in this world for me to do. (No, this is not a suicide note) _

_To do what someone wants, they actually must have an amazing sense of will power. It is so hard to not do the thing you used to look forward to._

_Be one to hate and be one to love. Has it not been said before? O, how true the speaker was. However, I am worried my hear is over run by hate, for there is not one ounce of blood to love someone with. True, I have blood flowing through my veins, but it used to be revenge blood. Now, it is like a plague. Constantly haunting me for what I have done._

_Able, no, ability is something you will need to be happy Sakura. It is a shame I hav none._

_To die would be asking too much, and to live is to ask to little. What I need is to love. _

_Love, most would say, would not suit me. I feel they are wrong. But, I have no way to prove them wrong._

_You have most likely figured out who I am, Kakashi was a good sensei a times, so, assuming that you know what my messages are as well, I must say I am sorry. I also muss confess my thanks, though this is something much out of character. I will try and write again as soon as I get things back in a semi-correct order._

_With all due, and a little more, respect,_

_anonymous_

sakura let a tear fall. It had to be him! It just had to. _"you know, I think maybe you should take a break sakura. All of this working seems to be getting to you head." "if you really think that, you never knew the Uchiha very well." "why would he be writing to you? You know he loves me!" _ true, the last one had been said by a former (though obviously still attracted to him) fan-girl, the reminiscence of former words came through her head. They sounded so true. Why would Sasuke of all people write to her? It couldn't be. She and to show this one to Ino. After all, ino, TenTen, Hinata, Shikamaru and temari were the only ones who were still friends with her through all of this. Well, true, there was Naruto, but he always had Hinata hanging off of his arm, and he believed rumors, (hence "BELIEVE IT!") so, he didn't really talk to her much anymore. And, there was Kiba, who had long ago given up on Hinata after he found out she was with Naruto. "it's a lost cause in that case." He had said. It wasn't like him to give up, but he knew the truth. Neji want ther very much, but when he was, he was always with TenTen, somewhere people didn't want to disturb them.

"hey! Forehead girl! Open up! Its us, we know you're in there!" wrang ino's loud voice through the door. Sakura stood up, washed her face and answered the door. "what do you guys want this time. If its money, I'm all out. And…" "we didn't come for money, we came to see how you were! Any new letters?" asked the blonde. "well, as a matter of fact, I was going to call you soon to show you this one. It's really sad. Look." Sakura ran into her room and grabbed the letter. Immediately, she thrusted it into ino's face. "give me that !you're shaking too hard!" joked Ino as she snatched the paper out of the Haruno's hands.

"oh my god! Wow. That's depressing. Mind if I show it to the girls?" she asked. Tenten's eyes widened as she read the letter and looked for the code. "this person sure is romantic." Said Hinata, her cheeks slightly flushed. That was the thing about Hinata, she blushed for everyone. Not just herself, but anytime, anywhere, for anyone. No-one minded, infact, Naruto liked it, but it was different. "how is it romantic? Its practically a suicide note!" sakura yelled. "well," said ino, looking at TenTen. "we have a confession to make."

sorry its so short! Have a lot of thoughts, but im trying not to give away who it is. If you have a request, I can try and include it in here! Don't worry, I can take flames, in fact, im used to them. They're a necessary part of writing. However, if you're reading this, don't think you should automatically flame, just I'll be prepared. Thanks for reading!" don't miss chapter two! I promise it will be longer!


	2. Author's Note!

Hey peoples, I know my stories are super crappy. And while I want to just throw them all out, because I want to make you people who waited and actually thought it wa any good happy, I'm rewriting them. Hope you enjoy!!!!!!!!

Bella-Bijin


End file.
